


Traveller, the DCMK World

by Eve_of_the_Stars



Series: Traveller [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Black Organization, Black Organization Takedown, Black Organization and Kaito's Organization is the same thing, F/M, Kaito is a quarter French thing, M/M, OC warning, Pandora Stone, dimension hopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_of_the_Stars/pseuds/Eve_of_the_Stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time- Hold on, no, that's wrong. Sorry. Actually, it all started with a wish made by an innocent little girl who loved the fictional world around her. Fast forward ten years later, and the same girl, though no longer quite as young, has made her entrance into the DCMK universe. Now, how will she get Kid and Conan together, and take down the Black Org. while in a child's body? I think Conan has the answer to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When You Wish Upon a Star

Traveller 

Once upon a time- Hold on, no, this story is definitely not a fairy tale.

Sorry, let me start over.

Ever since a single wish was made, I've never had anything real. Homes, friends, family, even things. They were all merely objects to be used and discarded, traded for another that was equally fake.

I suppose my dimension-hopping tendencies had to do with that. It was difficult to take anything beyond what I was wearing and myself to different plane of existence, as I learned quickly.

I believe I know what you are thinking. How is dimension-hopping possible? Well, it started with a young girl with ADHD and a love for the various fictional worlds around her. Her continuous trouble in focusing on things for more than a few minutes had never applied on the worlds conjured up within her books or screens. School was a different subject. Though the young girl was smart, she was no genius. Late nights, rushed hands, and a near-perfect photographic memory were the only thing that kept her grades up.

And that was when the wish happened. The young girl was laying down on her comfortable bed, a blanket tucked between the bed slats and mattress of the top bunk bed, forming a wall between her bed and the rest of the room. The window next to her had the blinds open, revealing the starry night sky that had always been there. Though only few stars could be seen, due to the emitted light coming from street lamps and homes, the girl, through her glasses, caught the movement of a shooting star streaming across the heavens.

How nice would it be, she thought, glancing at the Percy Jackson book she held in hand, to be able to travel between fictional dimensions? Now, let me remind you, this girl was young, naive, and knew nothing about real suffering. 

And so the wish was made.

Now, ten years later, that same girl, though no longer that young, was reminiscing about her life as she felt the familiar tug that signified she was about to be pulled into yet another realm.

The adventures she had been through in the Assassination Classroom universe had been interesting, and she had picked up some new skills as well. It really was a shame that Koro-sensei was viewed as a monster in the government's eyes. Japan would be unstoppable with an ally like that.

The girl spotted the movement of a shooting star, and the faintest of smiles crossed her lips. "So," she began, addressing the moving object quickly fading from vision, "might I ask where I will go next?"

A faint whisper crossed her mind as she saw her body had begun to fade. "Welcome, traveller, to the world of Detective Conan, and Magic Kaito."

TRAVELLER

When the girl blinked open eyes she didn't remember closing, she found herself in a classroom full of little kids, only around six or seven years of age. 

Looking down at her self, she saw that she had been shrunken down as well. Little hands with slim fingers met her eyes, that familiar knife scar on her left pinkie still in place. (She really had been quite clumsy before, and that wound took nearly two months months to heal.)

The weight of something on her nose and ears told her that she had her glasses. Last time, she had to go find some since she was practically blind without them. Thank you, Koro-sensei, for helping with that.

"Risa-chan, have you completed your work?" The now-young-again girl subconsciously knew that was her name, and the teacher approaching her was Kobayashi Sumiko. 

She looked down at her paper. Well, at least she wouldn't have to get used to a new language. 

"Hai, Kobayashi-sensei." Risa replied, seeing that she had indeed finished the simple worksheet on first grade hiragana.

Behind her, a certain Edogawa Conan's eyebrows creased. What was with this random headache that came out of nowhere? And was there a Risa in this class? His memories were all blurry suddenly... He gritted his teeth, and looked over to Haibara. The strawberry-blonde seemed to be acting normal, but her fingers were tenser than usual. What was going on?

TRAVELLER

"Risa-chan! Do you want to play soccer with us again?" Ayumi asked after school, with an eager smile and equally eager eyes.

Conan frowned. When had they played before? 

Risa thought on this a bit. While she would like to go see her new home, (because even if it was tiring always moving, it was exciting to go to a new place, and explore to her heart's content) she hadn't played a good game of soccer for a while now. "Sure. It's been a while, hasn't it?" 

Ayumi beamed, and Mitsuhiko and Genta behind her grinned. While Risa was no Ayumi or Haibara, the small, quiet girl was pretty.

The teams were decided on as they reached the field. Conan and Genta against Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Risa. Haibara sat on the sidelines with a fashion magazine and a red marker.

Risa was still getting used to her new body, but she had done this many times before, so she adapted quite quickly. But, as usual, the real victor of the game turned out to be Conan.

It was about five when they stopped playing, and parted ways. As it turned out, Risa instinctively knew where her house was. Genta's house was the same way, so the two had walked together for a bit. 

"I'm back!" Risa called out as she slipped of her sneakers with the natural grace only someone who grew up in Japan had.

"Welcome back, Risa-chan!" A female voice called out from the living room.

It really was quite amazing that when she entered any world, the world changed to accommodate her, and that she had been conveniently provided with all the necessary memories that came with her new character.

As she entered the living room, she saw who she knew to be her brother and mother chatting with two others. She had to hide a smirk. Remember, she knew this world was fictional, and knew what series this was. Sitting next to his mother was Kuroba Kaito, or, as most know him, Kaitou Kid.

"Kaito-niichan? What are you doing here?" Risa asked curiously as she set her school bag down on the couch, and moved to sit next to her brother, Keisuke. Keisuke smiled down at her, messing up her already messy black hair with a gentle ruffle. 

Kaito grinned that crooked grin that made him the lovable character he was. "Akira-san needed someone to babysit you while Keisuke-kun and her go to Osaka for a Kendo competition on the weekend, but they don't want you to miss school, so I've been called in for my wonderful assistance!" A small explosion of confetti that produced a confused looking dove perched on Kaito's nose had them all laughing.

"Is Chikage-san going to be traveling again?" Keisuke asked once they'd all calmed down. The red-violet haired woman nodded.

"I'm afraid my work yanks me all over the place." She sighed rather dramatically. Akira, Risa's mother, nodded sympathetically. Her own husband was on a month long business trip in Australia, and he had left only a week after getting back from Britain.

"Kaito-niichan, this weekend I was going to go rock climbing with my friends! Are you going to come too?" Risa asked with a smile. Now, if she could get Conan and Kaito to meet, and then reveal what she knew about the Black Org...well, life would get interesting, yes?

Memories that weren't really her's replayed in her dreams. Chikage and Akira were childhood friends who originally met in France, with their half-French half-Japanese descent. Akira did not know Chikage used to be the Phantom Lady. Kaito was her occasional babysitter, and Keisuke and Kaito were gaming buddies. Her full name was Shikitei Risa, and hung out with the Shounen Tanteidan occasionally.

She was a fairly average student; not too smart, not too athletic, but good at singing and rock climbing. Ok then.

"Risa-chan~!" She woke up to the energetic call of an equally energetic magician. Did he get into the donut stash in the fridge? Heaven forbid. "Wake up~ otherwise you'll be late to meet with your friends~!"

"Hai, Kaito-niichan." Risa yawned, reaching for her black and blue zebra patterned glasses.

She blinked the sleep from her eyes and trudged to the bathroom, mechanically brushing her teeth and rinsing her mouth.

"So, Risa-chan," Kaito began as he set a plate of toast with butter and sugar in front of her, "care to tell me why All my memories around you are so blurry, and all the magic veins running through the room are connected to you?" 

Risa blinked. Huh? Since when could Kaito see magic veins? That wasn't mentioned in the anime! The only magic was Aka....ko....dammit. Once you've been exposed to direct magic, as she learned in most world's, you can usually see the faint trails of magic drifting through the world.

"What are magic veins, Kaito-niichan?" Risa asked with a tip of her head, big, innocent blue-instead-of-brown eyes looking at the magician thief. (Have you noticed almost all [damn Hakuba with his hazel eyes] the recurring characters in Detective Conan have blue, or green, or purple-ish eyes? It's a conspiracy!) 

Kaito leveled her with a look, smirk curling the corners of his mouth faintly. "I've had enough experience with tampered memories to recognize when they're being distorted, and Akako is currently in an alternate world of Britain doing some meet-and-greet with a boy named Harry Potter, or something."

"You found me." Risa said with a smile. "What are you going to do now, Kaitou Kid?" Kaito eyes narrowed just the tiniest bit.

"Ask you for your story, of course." Kaito returned with a pleasant smile.

Risa hummed, taking a bite of toast. "Well, you see, once upon a time- no, that's wrong." Risa thought a few more seconds. "Actually, it all started with a wish. I'll spare you all the details, but it led to me dimension hopping. Good enough?"

Kaito blinked. "Dimension hopping? As in traveling to different worlds and all that? Like what Akako does?"

"Yep. Actually, in my world, you're an anime series." Risa just smiled as Kaito blinked repeatedly.

"Eh?"

"Magic Kaito 1412 - Or just Magic Kaito, if you're watching the original. Oh, and Conan has his own too! It's called Detective Conan!" 

"Eh!? Which one's more popular!?" Kaito demanded.

"Detective Conan, actually, but that's only because it's been going on longer. You're actually the second fan favorite. And your own show has really good reviews as well." Risa informed him. Kaito pouted at the thought of being second. No doubt Tantei-kun was the most popular! It wasn't fair!

Risa decided that she would hold out the fact that she shipped Kaishin and Shinkai. Still, it would be fun, playing Cupid~ she had done that in previous worlds before. Arranging her favorite pairings was definitely a plus side to this kind of traveling~

The doorbell rang.

"Risa-chan! Are you ready!?" Ayumi's voice was heard clearly through the door.

"Agh I forgot about that!" Risa rushed up to her room and changed out of her pjs, slipping on athletic green and black pants with a green t-shirt and a worn brown vest with several pockets.

She faintly heard the door opening from downstairs, and could imagine Kaito's shock at seeing the Shounen Tanteidan standing outside. He was also probably cursing her existence since it was her fault he had to spend a whole day with Conan.

She let out a quiet, slightly evil cackle as she ran back down the staircase, backpack thumping against her back as she jumped the remaining steps.

She smiled at her new (well, to them old) friends. She did, however, notice the suspicious glance both Conan and Haibara tossed at her.

Particularly strong minds usually resisted the memory switch, meaning they knew she didn't belong, as was evident in Kaito, Haibara, and Conan.

The weaker the mind, the easier for them to accept her intrusion into their world.

(She had met a one year old who knew she didn't belong. Man, a baby giving her the evil eyes was creepy.)


	2. Female Kid, Heist Preperations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! I kept to my promise! Here's the second chapter~ Any pointers or corrections to my story will be taken into consideration. Any and all flames will be used to burn my school work.
> 
> Enjoy~

"Mini devil." Kaito pouted as the group exited the rental car the Hakase had rented. The yellow beetle was much too small to carry six kids, a teenager, and an adult, after all.

Risa just smirked at the physically older teen, walking through the doors of an indoor rock climbing place. "I think Haibara-san has that one covered. And I thought you liked challenges? Or are you just afraid that your skills won't hold?"

Kaito snorted. "You wish!"

Luckily for the thief, (Lady Luck did love him, after all) Conan's attention was more focused on the dimension-hopping girl than the strange magician who he just knew he had met somewhere.

He did, however, gape at the magician when he scaled the highest and hardest climbing wall with no equipment in under five minutes.

Risa had taken about ten, but she was smaller, so that could be excused.

"Kaito-niisan! Why are you so good at climbing?" Mitsuhiko asked out of curiosity. Conan smirks, and starts his deduction before Kaito can even open his mouth.

"Your a magician, right?" He doesn't even pause to hear Kaito's answer. Kaito had been hiding the fact, since with a similar face to Kudou Shinichi's, and talents in theatre magic, there was no doubt his little Tantei-kun would make the connections. "Magicians depend on their hands, therefore, they must have flexible and strong fingers. Good for grabbing holds. Also, most magicians are quite athletic, as that is needed for many modern-day tricks. Plus, you can tell Kaito-niisan has a lot of old cuts on his fingers; probably from cards or juggling knives. There are callouses and burns too; meaning that he has practiced recently and isn't afraid to use more dangerous tricks."

Risa just stands there with a smile when Kaito glares at her. All her fault! The magician inwardly pouted.

"Wow! Great deduction, Conan!" Risa complemented, getting an angrier glare from her so-called babysitter.

"As expected from the Kid Killer!" Kaito said through gritted teeth and a smiling poker face.

Genta and Mitsuhiko scowled jealously as Ayumi started praising Conan as well. It wasn't fair!

**TRAVELLER**

"Kaito-niisan, can I talk with you for a bit?" Conan asked with a glint in his eye. Kaito smiled nervously. They had been left alone while the others had gone to order some pizza.

"What is it, Conan-kun?" Bending down when Conan tugged on his sleeve, he felt Conan lean in slightly, and put a hand next to his lips.

"You're Kid, right?" The shrunken child said this with a smirk, glasses glinting in the afternoon sun.

"Huh? As in- Not you too! I already have Hakuba-bastard accusing me of that!" Kaito groaned, poker face still intact.

Conan, on the other hand, frowned. Hakuba? Hakuba Saguru? How well did the magician know one of his most dedicated chasers?

"Conan-kun! Kaito-niisan! Our pizza's here!" Ayumi called, and the two males wisely shut up as the children arrived at the table.

**TRAVELLER**

"Tantei-kun's getting very suspicious of you, Risa-chan~ especially since he knows you weren't there during the Kichimon Mansion case." Kaito said once the group had split ways.

"I could say the same about you, Kiddo-kun." Risa smirked, adding a little skip into her step.

Her keen ears caught the faint sound of something flying through the air, (courtesy of various types of training going through different worlds) and sidestepped. The neon orange hair dye splattered uselessly on the ground.

"Kai-niichannnnnnn why do you love abusing me so much!?" She asked through teary eyes, rubbing them with the heel of her hands to make them red.

"Haha, no, that's terrible acting." Kaito huffed, being the master himself.

Risa pouted. Her acting skills had been sufficient when she was in the 39 Clues realm!

....or maybe it was just because her DNA had to be restructured completely giving her different abilities. Ah well.

She went back to skipping cheerfully down the sidewalk, turning when they approached her house.

Kaito shook his head, amused, before following her.

**TRAVELLER**

It's well known that Kaito is the phantom thief, Kid.

As Kid, he needs to always be alert, always on the watch for assassins with a terrible fashion sense and an even worse code-naming pattern.

Therefore, Kid is a light sleeper. This transfers over to the fact that Kaito is a light sleeper.

However, on one Saturday morning in Beika, Japan....

"RISA!!!"

Kaito stared from where he had fallen off the couch at the little girl innocently twirling a nerf gun on a finger, a grin spreading across her features.

Kaito fought back the urge to glare. Apparently Risa has stabbed a sewing needle into one of the nerf darts, then had fired it about three inches above where Kaito had been sleeping.

Kaito had heard the whistling of the dart, and had woken up and fallen off the couch in an attempt to dodge a dart that wasn't even going to hit him.

The dart had stabbed into the couch, and she plucked it out, reloaded, and fired again at the thief, who flipped over and went for the card gun he had hidden in his shirt. With quick and practiced twists of his hands, he loaded the odd gun with cards that would simply bruise, not cut. The cutting cards were reserved for Tantei-kin and heists.

Risa ducked as a card flew over head, slamming into the wall. Her nerf gun automatically reloaded, and she pulled the safety-like feature, before firing again. Kaito swerved to the side, before taking aim and shooting.

The card missed by mere centimeters as Risa ducked behind the couch, before raising her arm over her head and firing thrice blindly.

Kaito dodged all of them, throwing in a flip just for the sake of it. He then jumped onto the couch, peering over the back rest, only to bend backwards when the barrel of the plastic gun was pushed against his chin. The bend was turned into a backhand spring off the coffee table.

"Risa-chan~ that's going to bruise!" Kaito whined as he rubbed the hit spot. He dodged another dart.

"Oh? Why is Kid complaining? Isn't he invincible?" Risa said with a smirk, standing behind the couch, her head barely over it.

Suddenly from behind her, set up when Kaito had done his flip, a card hit her solidly in the back.

"Wha-?" She spun around as the card fell onto the ground. "Oi! Not fair!"

"All's fair in love and war, darling." Kaito said, miming blowing imaginary smoke from his gun.

Risa shot the needle dart again at him just for the sake of it.

**TRAVELLER**

"You know, if you just wanted to test your new needle dart, you could've just asked." Kaito said as they sat on the couch, watching some sort of spy anime that was on.

Risa grinned. "But that was so much more fun! Don't you agree?"

Kaito laughed, ruffling her hair. "Yes, yes I do. Now, if you don't mind, I've been wondering about this; how old are you? Since you're definitely too smart to be in first grade, and supposedly in some worlds you've been old enough to drive."

"20." Risa replied causally. "And I've never gone older than my actual age in any world."

Kaito twitched. "You're two years older than me?"

"Yep!" She popped some popcorn into her mouth. "As you can see, traveling through fictional worlds meant more for teenagers or kids have made me retain my childish-ness." She gestured to her self, and Kaito laughed.

Suddenly the Tv screen flickered, going static before showing an all too familiar calling card...

' _Dance, my friends, for night has come!_  
The moon's tears shall be stolen, leaving none.  
Of the goat's year, within the dog's time,  
I will appear, taking what's mine.  
Within the moonlight glowing bright,  
Can the birds put up a fight tonight?

_-Kaitou Kid O_^'_

"....you were planning to go on a heist while watching a seven year old child?" Risa asked incredulously, staring at the phantom thief beside her.

Kaito simply grinned.

"Wanna join me?"

"Hell _yes_."

**TRAVELLER**

"KID-SAMA IS COMING TONIGHT!?" Sonoko squealed once she heard the news from her uncle. "BUT I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING GOOD TO WEAR! RAN, WE HAVE TO GO SHOPPING! NOW!" She latched onto her best friend's arm, dragging her out of the room to Jirokichi's amusement. Conan sighed. Why go shopping when you have a closet filled with clothes and accessories as big as a normal house?

Scratch that, make it two houses. Conan corrected as he followed his temporary caretaker and the insane Kid fangirl.

**TRAVELLER**

"All right! The female mini Kid suit is ready! Now all we need is a name...." Kaito glanced at the physically-younger girl in thought.

"Traveller." He decided. Risa blinked.

"Seriously? 'Traveller'?" She questioned.

"It's a good name!" Kaito argued. Risa deadpanned.

"Yes. Totally. 'Kaitou Traveller'. Best name ever." Kaito simply smiled. "No. It's not happening. How about Ace?" Kaito contemplated this, before shrugging.

"It's your persona." He said lightly, before he went skipping off to make some last minute changes to his plans.

"Who knew Kid was really a kid...in more than one way." Risa mumbled with a smirk.

'When my time comes, forget the wrongs that I've done, help me leave behind some, reason to be missed..." The girl's phone vibrated along with the English lyrics as she picked up the black model, flipping it open and hitting the 'accept call' button.

"Risa-chan! Do you want to come with us to the Kid heist? Kaito-niisan can come too!" Ayumi asked over immediately as Risa held the phone to the ear.

She winced, pulling it a tad away from the delicate part of her anatomy.

"We're beringin' freied eerl too!" Genta intruded, sounding like he had a mouth full of the said food.

"Mouri-san was hired for the security, so Conan-kun's coming too!" Mitsuhiko informed her.

"Uh...." Risa glanced at Kaito, who was smirking from the couch, heist plans scattered all over the coffee table. "Sure, why not? What time and where should we meet up?"

"Mouri-ojisan will come pick you up around six! Conan-kun says the heist will start once the sun comes down. Okay, Risa-chan?"

"Yea, sure. See you then." She hung up, slipping the phone back into her pocket.

"Tantei-kun's going to be there, eh? This might prove more challenging than I initially thought..." Kaito murmured, a serious gaze replacing the mischievous glint in his eyes. He looked at the plans, hands twirling a pen, but not leaving any notes. A good Kaitou left as little evidence as possible, and hand writing did count as evidence. The papers were all printed off computers and blue prints, nothing to serve as direct evidence against him.

He clicked the pen a few times, before it disappeared to who-knows-where. Snapping his fingers, a steaming mug of hot chocolate appeared in his hand, which he happy raised to his lips and gulped down, seemingly oblivious to the fact that it probably should've burned off his tongue.

Risa shook her head with mock annoyance, before looking over the plans herself.

The gem was being held in a jewelry shop that the Suzuki's owned, and that shop was conveniently on the seventh floor of a fourteen-floor tower.

Said gem was a moonstone, called 'Moon's Core'. The legend behind it was miraculous recoveries from life-threatening diseases throughout the line of owners. While it didn't exactly fit Pandora's myth, it was still worth checking just in case.

The official owner, a fairly young man named Orihara Yuuto, was also an avid Kid fan. The result was that there was a lack of traps, though the Taskforce had managed to weasel their way in.

Well, we better let the show begin. Join me next illusion, will you?


	3. The World Isn't Black and White, Tantei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know when you're addicted to anime when you start writing American names backwards....anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Kaito had disappeared when they had entered the tower, leaving an excuse of 'I saw someone I know, and...hold on, is that Haku-bastard? Holding hands with Ahoko?'

While Risa had seen Hakuba with Aoko, (along with a yelling Nakamori-Keibu) Kaito had gone the opposite way. Probably to check that everything was ready for the heist.

"Ai-chan! Look, it's so pretty!" Ayumi exclaimed, hands pressed to the glass case surrounding the white-and-gold stone. This moonstone was particularly unique as instead of a bland yellow, blue, or rainbow, it was pearly white with various streaks of bright yellow-gold, and glittered when the lights hit it.

"Indeed it is, Ayumi-chan." Haibara mused, hands clasped behind her back as she peered at the stone.

Mitsuhiko was more interested in it's story, how one owner had recovered from life-threatening lung cancer, and how another survived hypothermia after five days being stuck in the snowy peaks of Mt. Everest.

And Genta was slurping up noodles noisily with Kogoro while Ran scolded the both of them for getting their clothes messy.

"Everything's set." Risa flinched, having forgotten about the minuscule earpiece that Kaito had attached to her glasses before running off.

"Should I get ready now?" She whispered back, breaking away slightly from the rest of the group. The mic she was talking into had been pulled off her glasses, looking like one of those headsets that you use when singing or performing.

"Five minutes; and make sure Tantei-kun doesn't see you leave."

"Rodger!" She whisper-chirped, before fixing the mic so it looked normal again. She ran to catch up with the rest of the group, talking to Ayumi about a myth behind one of the old vases kept in the museum.

"Oi! You! Get these brats out of here!!!" They heard as they rounded a corner, almost bumping into Nakamori-Keibu in the process. Agasa leaned back a bit, waving his hand in front of him nervously.

"Mah, mah, it's not like Kid can disguise himself children, right?" Nakamori narrowed his eyes, finger twitching.

"But he can disguise as..." He arms jolted up, "you right?" Agasa gave a yelp of pain as fingers grabbed both sides of his face. They gave a sharp tug, before Nakamori let go and just glared.he backed down when Ran glared back. He then started arguing with Kogoro, playing their usual pinch-the-other's-face-the-hardest game.

"Agasa-Hakase! Agasa-Hakase! I need to use the restroom!" Risa tugged on the professor's sleeve, looking up with big, baby-blue eyes.

"Ah, do you remember where it is?" Agasa asked, reluctant to leave the other kids (and not-kids). He was relieved when Risa nodded, than scurried off down the hall.

As she turned the corner, Risa panicked as a hand closed over her mouth and an arm wrapped around her body, dragging her towards a door marked 'employees only'.

"It's me." She froze in her struggles, then her eye twitched. Swinging around with more force than she had had before, a pair of scissors rested lightly on Kaito's Adam's apple. Kaito gulped shallowly. He brought his hands up in surrender. "Uh....please don't slit my throat?" He cracked a small grin.

Risa narrowed her eyes, adding just a bit more weight onto the sharp blades, before huffing and shoving the small sewing scissors into her pocket.

Kaito struggled to maintain poker face, because, seriously, how do you recover from a dimension-traveling-23-year-old-turned-eight-year-old pulling a pare of sharp scissors out of her pocket and almost slashing your throat open? But managed to not show any emotions other than amusement and vague surprise.

"Do you regularly keep scissors on you?" He asked in a light tone as he pulled the female Kid clothes out of his bag and handed them to the other.

"Read 39 Clues and you'd understand." She muttered, stalking off to the employee bathroom. "You get really paranoid after a while."

Kaito winced in understanding. He didn't know how similar the series in Risa's world was the same in his, but if it was......yep. He was already paranoid enough, being Kid and all.

Risa stepped out ten minutes later, adjusting the monocle to fit better over her eye. The top portion of the Kid suit remained mostly the same, white jacket, purple instead of blue button-up, blue tie, and cape. The top hat, instead of a blue ribbon, was now wrapped with purple. The pants had been replaced with a white a-line skirt and light purple knee-socks. Kaito had involved a reddish-brown wig with her costume, as long hair was easily recognizable compared to his short locks.

"Ready?"

"As always."

**TRAVELER**

"One minute until Kid is going to be here!" Nakamori shouted, causing some nearby officers to wince.

Conan looked around, looking at the security measure for the tenth time that night. Cameras, weight-sensitive tiles, some lasers here and there, locks, the norm. He shook his head. Didn't people ever learn you couldn't keep Kid out with that kind of small stuff? He had broken into the toughest safe in the world, for god's sake.

"Conan-kun! Have you seen Risa-chan?" Mitsuhiko asked with a light tap on his shoulder. Conan made a vague noise of acknowledgement.

"Think she went to the restroom." He said, mind still working on how the thief would escape this time.

"3!" Nakamori-Keibu shouted. "2!" Conan heard a faint click. "1!" Glitter burst from the stand the gem was being held in, spraying the officer standing close.

Ayumi squealed. "Pretty!"

"I'm glad you think so, Ojou-sama." What? Did Kid take on the disguise of a child this time? Cause that sure wasn't Kid's normal voice. With a puff of smoke, two, not one, figures appeared, hovering near the ceiling. One was Kid. The other.....

"Damn Kid! Why did you bring your child here?!" Nakamori-Keibu demanded as he tried to find a way to get Kid down.

The smaller version of the thief laughed, apparently finding that amusing. "Now, Nakamori-Keibu, don't make assumptions. You see, but you do not observe. The distinction is clear between him and me. My name is Ace, and thank you for inviting us."

"Why, you little brat! Officers, get them!"

Hakuba scowled. Who was Ace to go around spouting Sherlock Holmes quotes during heists? "Nakamori-keibu! Please focus on the original! I myself will go after Ace!"

"Oh, my dear Tantei-san....do you think it will be so easy?" Kid laughed as he dropped a few smoke bombs, letting the room get thrown into chaos.

"The game is afoot, Hakuba-kun." Hakuba startled as he realized Ace was standing right next to him, and only had a second to react as a dye bomb was thrown, coloring his hair a deep violet. He had another when a soccer ball was kicked past him, which was aimed at Kid. As it flew by them, the ball suddenly deflated, falling flat to the ground. He looked back to Ace, to see her wielding a reloading nerf gun.

What?

"Catch me if you can, Tantei-san!" She laughed, before taking off with a speed no mere child should have.

"Dammit, Kuroba. Getting children involved." He chased after her, dodging the occasional dart that was fired at him. They ran up staircases and around hallways, until they ended up on the roof.

"Ne, ne, Hakuba-kun, I'll give you a riddle." Ace was sitting on the guardrail, swinging her legs like the child she appeared to be.

"I don't believe I have time for childish games, Ace-san." Hakuba panted, out of breath. Was he losing his touch, to fail in a race against a mere child?

Ace just sighed. "When the sky has shaded, the sunlight gone, who lies in the darkness left behind? Who traverses the dark, daring to taunt the shadows that come? And when the show is over, and the audience gone, who is left to stay on the stage of laughter, forever alone? There is nothing more elusive than an obvious fact, Tantei, and the world isn't black and white." The child thief than stood, balancing on the guardrail, wind whipping her cape behind her.

"Wait...why do you do this? Who are you? Who do you speak about in the riddle?" Hakuba asked.

"I'm a mere traveler, Tantei-san, and travelers don't stay in the same place for long. Ja ne~" Hakuba's eyes widened as she leaned back, letting gravity take her over the edge. He ran forward, only to see Kid catch her and sail off into the night. Wait, was that...

That little- when did Ace steal the gem?

**TRAVELLER**

Once out of sight from Hakuba, and Conan from a different rooftop, Kaito swerved around a building to head back towards the museum. After all, little Risa-chan and Kaito-niichan couldn't just disappear. Holding Risa tight to his chest with one hand, and steering with the other, he only watched as the woman lifted the gem to the moonlight.

Nothing.

They both sighed.

They made it back unseen, changing back into their previous outfits, and entered the room where the Hakase, Mouri's, and the children were waiting.

"What?! I missed the heist?! Not fair! Not fair at all!" Risa whined. Once they told her that the heist time had long passed. Kaito patted her head affectionally, a smirk carefully hidden behind his poker face.

"But Kid will have another heist eventually, so we can attend that one instead, right, Risa-chan?" Risa nodded, but still was pouting.

"KUROBA KAITO!!!" Kaito paled, turning around, barely missing the swing of a pink purse.

"Aoko! What was that for?" Kaito asked as he jumped back again, missing the next swing.

"You said you were going to be busy over the weekend! And where do I find you? At a stupid Kid heist!" She yelled, attracting attention from remaining guests.

"Oi oi!" Kaito complained, annoyed. "I am doing work! I'm babysitting for my mom's friend!" Aoko paused.

"Babysitting? You?" She asked incredulously.

"Yea! Come on Risa-chan! Tell her!" The purse-wielder watched as he grabbed a young girl standing next to him, putting her between himself and Aoko.

"Hello, nice to meet you, Nakamori-san." The girl said politely, beaming up at her. "Kaito-niichan says a lot about you! Like the color of your panties..." Her hand moved with a flash, and Aoko felt a breeze under her skirt. "Oh, today's pink! Cute!"

"R-Risa-chan!!!" Kaito yelled, shocked. Aoko, blinked repeatedly. What just happened?

"Kaito...." Aoko lowered her head, shadowing her face. Kaito gulped. "This is your fault! You've taught an innocent child to become a pervert just like you!" She raised a mop that she had gotten from a shocked nearby janitor, swinging it like a kendo pro.

"Wha-what?! Risa! This is your fault!" Kaito accused as he flipped backwards.

"Whatever do you mean, Kaito-niichan?" Risa smirked.

"Brat!"

"Kaito! You're not supposed to call children brats!"

"She's not a-" he bit his tongue, literally, as he wasn't going to be revealing that to everyone within twenty feet. Tantei-kun and his chibi-partner weren't going to appreciate the revealing of the fact adults can shrink into seven-year-old kids.

Aoko paused. "She's not a....?" She questioned, mop being held slightly to the side.

Kaito chuckled nervously, and Conan watched as he flexed his wrist. Two smoke pellets fell out of his sleeve, and obscured his movement as Kaito grabbed Risa and made a run for it.

"Wha-Oi! Kaito! Watch my foot, will you?! It almost hit the corner! Hard!" They heard Risa yell before the smoke cleared out, revealing that the two were gone.

Aoko's eye twitched. "That little......" She threw the mop on the floor and stomped off, leaving three children, two not-children, one proper-sized teenager, and two adults staring after her.


	4. Start of a Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back! Have a nice Easter, have a nice spring break, and read fanfic! Yes! Enjoy this chapter. It's a bit longer than the others.

 

Risa glared at the thief from where she was being held like a box. Parallel to the ground with an arm around her chest, she looked up. The dark starry sky made a nice background as Kaito jumped to another rooftop after running from Aoko.  
"You do know that if I was in my normal body, where you're touching would earn you one very pissed off woman?" Kaito looked down, flinched, then carefully set her down and back away.  
"It's your fault Aoko reacted that way!" He huffed, looking at her from four feet back, out of arm length from any stabbing scissors. "Jeez! You're more trouble than you're worth. Doing stuff without thinking about the consequences left on our anime realm. Careless. We may not be real in your world, but we're sure as hell real here." He grumped, letting be known he was, in fact, upset by the fact that his whole life was just the though of some guy that he would never be able to find or know.  
Risa's eye twitched. "Than what about me? What the hell am I doing here? Do you know how many years I've been traveling from one place to another? Do you know how many times I've had to learn new languages, adjust to the customs? Do you know how many fictional realms employ killing as an everyday thing? How many times I've fucking DIED?! I've been poisoned, stabbed, shot, beheaded, cursed, burned, drowned, frozen, and TORTURED more times than I can count! You think getting a graze from a bullet shot by Snake is bad? I've had someone possess my body and make me jump into an active volcano!" Kaito just stared at her in shock. During her rant, the magic veins had just coiled around her tighter, turning a bloody red as her anger increased. The magic had also started reverting her to her normal body. Standing in front of him now was a woman dressed in bigger versions of Risa's clothing. Her hair was also shorter, but just as messy and dark. Behind her glasses, glowing blue eyes burned as she glared at him.  
He really could say, that this was the first time he was absolutely and truly terrified of a person. The pure magic that vibrated through her body....it was more than Akako could ever hope to gather.  
Risa, or not really Risa anymore since she clearly was not a first grader, took a deep breath. Thank god they were on an empty rooftop where no one could've heard her. She leveled an apathetic gaze on Kaito, who employed every last bit of his will not to flinch, and snapped her fingers. Right before his eyes, she disappeared, using none of the tricks he had used to do the same.  
"....shit." He cursed. He should've known. Should have known that the whole playful act, was really just an act. He was the one who prided in his ability to read people, who made it his job to cheer up others. Should've known that fictional worlds weren't always safe. How many animes had he watched where killing was done by everyone? How many books? Movies? Manga? Risa was 23.....judging from her stories, she had started when she was barely eleven.  
12 years. 12 years of knowing that the world she currently lived in was fake. That she would have to leave it behind. 12 years of never seeing her original family or friends. 12 years of making and letting go of family and friends.  
"Dammit. Where would she go?" Kaito asked, no one but the full moon to hear him. Her house would be his first choice, but she might've though he would check there first...... Ok, she's an athletic type person, so maybe some where outside? No, she's more in between.....a library?  
Making a mental list in his mind, Kaito stated going down via fire escape, jumping the last few feet and tucking into a roll before jumping upright.  
He didn't notice when he walked right into someone.  
"Akako-sama! Are you okay?" The boy walking next to the scarlet witch asked as Kaito stepped back, rubbing his forehead.  
"Akako-chan? What are you doing here? Weren't you in London?" Kaito questioned, confused. He was ignored.  
"Ah, it's fine, Tadashi-kun." Akako waved her follower off, and he immediately turned to glare at Kaito.  
"How dare you bump into Akako-sama! Don't you hold any respect for-" Akako cut him off with a sharp look. Tadashi obediently shut up, but still glowered at the magician.  
"Kaito-kun, when the shark is lost at sea, the dove must fly to find. The shadows close in, emotions withdrawn. When the stars fly high, a wish was made. Streaming across the heavens, she travels, wishing she were gone. Night has risen, let the show begin." And then she walked off, her newest plaything walking obediently behind her.  
Kaito remained frozen to where he was. Shark would be Risa, as sharks are known for traveling across seas their whole life. Dove would be him, shadows...? Stars fly high...stream across the heavens...a shooting star then, and Risa wished upon it and that's why she's able to transverse these worlds. Wishing she were gone? Does that mean whenever their's a shooting star she has the option to move on to the next world?  
Kaito cursed. Well, might as well fly according to Akako's advice.  
**TRAVELLER**  
Looking down from where he was in the air, Kaito looked down at the city. Risa definitely had good control over magic if she could forcefully push the magic veins away from her...except that her plan was flawed. Around her house there were no veins at all, which was definitely not normal. He had just seen that place filled with them this morning, after all. Angling his now glider down (thank god that no one was around to see him land), he landed quietly on the balcony. Stepping in, he abruptly fell 10 feet down into a sea of pillows.  
Ok then......the normal house had been converted into a giant two-room building, the second room being the bathroom. The inner walls and second floor had disappeared, and half of floor was covered in piles of pillows. And blankets. A bookshelf and tv was shoved into one corner, a couch not to far from it, with the the dining table and kitchen behind it. A particularly large pile of pillows and blankets near the window caught his attention.  
Quietly, with the skills only a master thief could have, he snuck forward, one step at a time. He was only a foot away, when the barrel of, notanerfgunshitit'sreal, a gun pressed against knee. The trigger was pressed.  
Kaito leapt to the right, dodging as the bullet went into the wall next to the front door. He then jumped forward, kicking the gun out of a pale hand, and kicked the pillows off the top of the pile.  
He froze at the sight before him. Seven-year-old Risa was curled up on her side, fast asleep with the hand that had been holding the gun stretched out over another pillow. Her glasses lay on the window sill, glinting in the moonlight.  
Kaito crouched down. "Risa-chan? Risa-chan?" He poked the child with a pointer finger.  
He wasn't particularly surprised when a leg came up to kick him, though the girl remained fast asleep. He easily dodged the weak attempt of a kick.  
Well, at least she wasn't going anywhere yet.  
**TRAVELLER**  
Kaito thought it would be best to give the girl some space, so he went back to his home in Ekoda. Risa could take of herself, especially after his discovery that she had real, powerful magic at her disposal. And well.....even if she did die.....it seemed she would just be reborn judging from her rant on the rooftops.  
God, he felt awful just thinking about that. Dying over and over again, still able to feel the pain of death? This was why he had made it his mission to get rid of Pandora, as he expected the damn stone to do the same thing to its cursed possessor.  
No one deserved that kind of eternal fate.  
Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he poured some bird feed into a bowl, setting it in the aviary. The birds, his trained birds, thank you, took turned eating their fill, before flying back to the perches and nests. The attic of his house had been converted into a giant aviary, with sixty-three doves and five eggs the current population.  
"Now...I wonder what Aoko's up to this fine morning."  
**TRAVELLER**  
"Kid is certainly young." Haibara said casually as she stuck a needle into Conan's arm, taking a pint of blood.  
"He is." Conan confirmed, thinking to the teen magician they had spent two days with. The face, voice, actions, abilities.....if Kuroba (Clover, Kuroba, seriously, could it be more obvious?) wasn't the Kid, he would admit to Nakamori-Keibu that the man was a better detective than he was.  
"I wouldn't trust him, Kudou-kun. We have no idea who he is." Haibara warned, walking back to her computer and typing a few more line of data. Conan scoffed.  
"It's not like he's going to be in the Org. Different color, modus operandi, way too showy. And not used to death. The Magic Lovers case proved that. He may not have showed it, but he was affected by the body." Haibara raised an eyebrow.  
"But what if he's involved? The Kid right now is far too young to be the original. What if he was fed the Aptx?" Her hands clenched slightly at the thought of creating another victim.  
Conan shook her head.  
"No, the first Kid probably retired for unknown reasons. Kuroba Kaito - I remember meeting him when I was young. Er," he revised his sentence at Haibara side glance. "When I was actually young. His father, Kuroba Toichi, was my mother's disguise instructor. And Vermouth's." He said sourly. Haibara paled.  
"Kuroba....Toichi?" He nodded slowly.  
"He really is involved. Kuroba Toichi was killed by a member known as Snakebite. He was the one who first started the APTX 4869 project, in hopes of making an immortality elixir." Haibara explained, and Conan ignored the way her voice slightly shook.  
".....Kid knows who I am." He confessed, and almost flinched when Haibara turned her panicked gaze on him.  
"What?! How? He could reveal that to the Black Org. and then we'd both die and all this work wou-"  
"He's known for a while now, and probably had his suspicions since he first met me. Despite his playful and semi-childish demeanor, he's outsmarted me when I was trying my hardest. He won against Hattori, against Hakuba, against dozens of detectives across the globe. He's not going to slip up over a simple secret." Conan cut her off. Haibara took a deep breath, eyes closing and mask coming back on.  
"You want to ally with him." It was a statement, not a question. Conan nodded. It was true, after all.  
"Kid has resources, and abilities, we can't get to. Criminal contacts, underground dealing info, and he can disguise as virtually anyone. Plus, he has the experience and skills to break into somewhere without anyone ever knowing he was there. More than that, the B.O. won't suspect Kid teaming up with a detective."  
"And what about Shikitei-san?" Conan's brows furrowed.  
"Shikitei Risa....Kaitou Ace...."  
"Don't belong in this world."  
They both jolted and turned to the door, seeing the very same person they were talking about leaning with her back on the door frame.  
Had they really been so involved in their conversation they didn't notice a child their physical age sneak in?  
Risa grinned. "Oh, don't be so surprised. I've trained with professional assassins and some of the best thieves in the worlds. Sneaking past a snoring professor was child's play, as is appropriate to this situation." She gestured at all of their bodies.  
Haibara tensed. "Assassins?" The darker-haired girl raised her hands, showing she was holding nothing. Not that it meant much. Conan fingered his wrist watch.  
"I'll explain, but you're going to want to sit down."  
**TRAVELLER**  
"That.....oddly makes sense." Conan admitted reluctantly as Risa finished her story. "Then do you know why Kid is stealing?"  
Risa held her hands up once more, giving a shrug.  
"That's not my secret to tell. You already knew Kid is Kaito, so I wasn't revealing anything. However," she frowned. "I get the feeling something is going to happen soon. And my instincts have never been wrong."  
Conan and Haibara nodded. "We'll trust you..." Haibara started, then glared at the woman in front of her. "And Kid. For now." Risa nodded. She slipped out of the house quietly, and a smirk was adorning her features.  
"All according to plan....now to phase three..."  
**TRAVELLER**  
"And a one....and a two....and a three..." Kaito counted out loud as he pushed himself back up again, only using one arm while the other was on his back. He dramatically (even though no one was there) collapsed on the ground after the twenty-second. One handed push ups were hard! He groaned as he shifted so that his other arm could take the burden for a while. It was annoying, but to keep outrunning the Taskforce he had to be in top-condition. Fully grown men did have longer legs, after all. "Let's see.....Snake-chan hasn't shown up for a while, so he's probably going to be at the next heist...." The boy thief muttered to himself, picking himself off the floor.  
He used to wonder why there was a bb-shooting machine in the basement. Dodging bullets practice, huh, Oyaji? He would get to that later. First of all....  
Ringringring. Ring. Ringring.  
Ah. Right on time, Hakuba.  
"Kuroba, are you currently watching a young girl named Shikitei Risa?" Straight to the point, as usual.  
"Uh...Hakuba, are you still stalking me? I thought that you gave that up months ago." He answered in a bored tone, flopping backwards down onto his bed.  
"Answer the question, Kuroba."  
"Yes, I am, no, it's not your business, no, she's not Kaitou Ace, no, I'm not Kid."  
"Strange how you knew what I was going to ask." Kaito scoffed, rolling over so he was on his stomach.  
"You're easy to predict. I don't see why Aoko likes you so much."  
"Stop dodging the point. I want to know why you thought it would be a good idea to involve a child in your heists, when I know that you get shot at on a heist-ly basis."  
"Eh?! Kid gets shot at?!" Kaito screeched into the phone, grinning when he hears the thud of the Brit dropping the phone. He faintly heard some grumbling when Hakuba picks it up again.  
"As if you don't know." The London detective said dryly, voice going a little static over the phone.  
"Hakuba! You have have to tell the police! Kid could die!" Kaito wailed into the receiver.  
"Correction, Kaitou Kid and Kaitou Ace could die."  
"I'm heading over to Nakamori-Keibu! He has to know this!"  
"Wait! Ku-" Hakuba cursed as Kuroba hung up, snapping shut his phone and tucking it into his pocket. No use calling anymore. "Dammit, Kuroba. What the hell are you playing at?"  
**TRAVELLER**  
"Yo, Kaito! Wanna join us?" Kaito stopped, looking at the group of teens from his school playing soccer. A certain chibi-soccer-devil-tantei flashed through his mind. He suppressed a shiver.  
"Sorry Hanada! I got places to go, people to annoy!" He said with a grin, and Hanada laughed.  
"As long as it isn't me! But you better come back and play sometime, all right? We haven't seen you outside of class in forever!"  
"Will do!" Kaito gave a two-fingered salute, before disappearing in a puff of smoke. He reappeared seconds later half a block away, whistling cheerfully as he turned a corner. He felt like having cake tonight. Hmm, sponge cake, angel cake, ice cream cake, milk cake, or cheesecake?  
**TRAVELLER**  
"Ran-neechan! Look! What's going on?" Conan asked as he spotted a few police cruisers parked at a grocery store. Kogoro turned to look, along with Ran. They had been going to eat at a restaurant, because Kogoro got lucky at Mahjong for once.....  
But...  
"Megure-Keibu! What's the situation?" Kogoro demanded the second he was on the scene. As expected with our chibi-shinigami, it was murder.  
"Ah, Mouri-kun!" Megure exclaimed as the trio pushed their way through the crowds. Then he frowned. "What are you doing here?"  
"Never mind that." The private investigator rushed to assure. "What happened?"  
"Sh-Shinichi?" Conan whipped his head around at Ran's stuttered call of his name. His eyes scanned the area. Dammit, how many Shinichi-lookalikes could there be in Japan?!  
His eyes landed on a figure kneeling on the ground near the scene, next to the entry, and he could see the bloody red stains surrounding him.  
A witness, it seemed. It was a teen with messy brown hair, wide indigo - can eyes even be indigo? - eyes. He could see the resemblance....wait....  
"Kaito-niichan!" Conan ran up to the kneeling man, ignoring the protesting shouts of the police.  
"Oh...it's only Kuroba-kun...." He heard Ran say faintly.  
"Kaito-niichan! What's wrong?" Conan grabbed his shoulders to make the teen face him, and his own azure eyes widened when he felt the tremors running through the other's body, the quickened breaths and wide eyes. Signs of shock and fear. What had happened to make the infallible Kaitou KID act like this?  
"Oyaji..."  
"What?" Coma brought his attention back to the present.  
"Oyaji....he died like this too...." The chibi felt his breath hitch as Kaito's ethereal eyes started to water slightly.  
"Oi! Kaito!" Kaito grinned weakly, raising a hand to cover his eyes.  
"Sorry, Tantei-kun. I can't give you any hints this time." And with that he disappeared in a fume of grey smoke, right out of Conan's grasp.  
"Kuso!"  
**TRAVELLER**  
The victim, Ida Ichirou, was blown up the moment he walked into the store. Witness Kuroba Kaito had the luck to be standing just far away enough to avoid the blast, but close enough to get splattered and feels the shockwaves. The street had been uncrowded as well, but the front of the store had been blown up.  
When Conan got home, (children are strictly forbidden from this scene! - Kogoro) he pulled up search site and typed in 'Kuroba'.  
Millions upon millions of results appeared within milliseconds.  
Kuroba Toichi, famous world known magician who died when the roller coaster he had been doing an escape trick on had blown up.  
Kuroba (Mine) Chikage, art restoration expert and appraiser.  
Kuroba Miika, famous archaeologist and scientist specializing in ancient civilizations and artifacts.  
And Kuroba Kaito, prankster of Ekoda high.  
"....so KID really is a phantom after all....."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Are you guys interested? Can you leave me a review? Please? You can also find me over at Fanfiction.net, under the same username minus the underscores. First story of AO3, lets see how this goes!


End file.
